The Sixteenth Hunger Games
by Splash of Dreams
Summary: The story of Lily Palomar's experiences in the sixteenth Hunger Games. A boy named Ayden from District Seven makes her time in the arena memorable - for both the wrong and right reasons. OC
1. Chapter One

**Hello! This is my first Hunger Games fanfic, so please be nice. :)**

**Summary: The story of Lily Palomar's experiences in the sixteenth Hunger Games. A boy named Ayden from District Seven makes her time in the arena memorable - for both the right and wrong reasons.**

**Disclaimer: The Hunger Games belong to Suzanne Collins, who is such an amazing writer!**

* * *

It started with a smile; a handshake; a glance into his dark brown eyes, as deep as an abyss. The rules state that no one can roam past their district fence, breaking this law meant certain execution, but that day was an exception for a number of workers in District Seven. They arrived in the train station on the last day of July, and didn't leave until the beginning of September. They came with supplies to build new houses, wood from their own district. They were instructed to manufacture fifty houses in District Four.

That is how I saw him for the first time, chopping wood with an axe, the sun pouring down on his shirtless back, his brown hair becoming bleached by the rays. I watched him work nearly everyday until one day he looked up and saw me. The workers from Seven weren't supposed to interact with the residents of District Four, but he set down his tool and walked over to me, the sun lighting up his eyes.

That was the beginnings of our friendship. But all things have to end. He left with his co-workers one morning, and I never saw him again. He never even said goodbye.

* * *

_~Chapter One~_

District Four: fishing, seafood and knot making. That is the industry of the district I live in. Surrounded by sandy beaches and deep oceans, we provide the Capitol with all the shellfish, seaweed and fish you can eat. I count myself lucky that I was born into one of the wealthier districts. I don't know what I'd become if I had grown up in Eleven or Twelve where the biggest cause of death is starvation.

North America had been divided into thirteen districts and the Capitol. The districts have to manufacture and provide for the Capitol, and they don't give us any freedom at all. We are not allowed to travel, not allowed to leave the electrified fence that spans out around the borders of the districts. Peacekeepers punish anyone who breaks the rules, and when I say punish, I mean whippings, isolation and if the crime is considered bad enough, death.

I live with my parents and older brother, Zale. He was the victor of the eleventh Hunger Games. His name is no longer entered into the lottery, and like all the other victors, he mentors tributes from Four. He still wakes up sweating from nightmares.

Sixteen years ago, the districts of Panem rebelled against the Capitol, fed up with the way they controlled us, how we were providing them with goods and they weren't giving anything back. It was known as the Dark Days, and afterwards District Thirteen was eliminated. The Capitol won, and as punishment they host an annual game called the Hunger Games. Each year two tributes between the ages of twelve and eighteen from each district, one boy and one girl, are chosen by a lottery to take part. Doesn't sound so bad? Well, these tributes are thrown into an arena and forced to fight to the death until there is only one left. The games are televised and it's mandatory to watch.

Zale was fifteen when he won, just a kid. Now he's scarred for life. He told me he can't look at anyone the same way again, can't trust anyone. He's become withdrawn since he escaped the arena, and all I want is my playful, loveable, idiotic big brother back.

It was the morning of the reaping, this afternoon Panem will know who the tributes of the sixteenth Hunger Games will be. Because I'm seventeen, my name is in the lottery. I hate the waiting, the suspense, not knowing. I have one more year after today left of this, and then I can relax. I won't be entered into the lottery as I'll be older than eighteen.

I was sat on the steps of my house making a net for my father. His had recently ripped on his last fishing trip so I offered to weave a new one for him. It was a sunny day, the heat was pouring on my back, but the weather was like this nearly every day in Four.

Through my handiwork I could see two cats stalking towards me. The male was a ginger tabby who I named Red, the female I think is a Calico who my brother named Cal. They both come here every morning begging for food, a sliver of fish that we could afford to spare. I smiled when I saw them, and I got up and walked into the house. I turned around to find they had followed me like they always do. I stroked Cal under her chin and took a couple of Mackerel from the basket that my father had brought in last night. The two felines gulped them down as I laughed.

"You two will get stomach ache if you're not careful." I said, scratching each one behind the ear whilst they purred. They had been coming here now for three years, ever since Cal woke me up on a cold rainy night, mewing, trying to encourage a starving Red to stand. Both of them were soaking wet through and so thin I could see their ribs and hip bones. I brought them out a large fish each and they gobbled it down. From then on every morning without fail they would be here. However, after today I couldn't promise them that I would be.

"Lily, I've laid you out an outfit for later." My mother called, waddling into the kitchen with a pile of washing in her arms. The two cats scuttled off out the back door. I straightened up, not wanting to think about later. "I hope it's alright."

"I'm sure it will be fine, Mum." I said. She was always worrying about something, whether it is if people have got enough food, my father out at sea, or, on a day like today, the reaping. When Zale was reaped, it tore her apart. She cried for the first few days, but when he went into the arena she went silent. Her body was just a shell. It wasn't nice watching the games, with kids slaughtering each other, but for the families of the tributes, it can destroy you. You want to reach out to them through the screen and help them, but you're completely useless.

At the back of the house is where mine and Zale's bedrooms are. My parent's room is in the attic. I walked into my room and laid on my bed was a simple mint green dress. My hands flew up to my mouth when I realised it's the dress my mother wore to her reaping when she was my age. Luckily she was never chosen, nor my father.

I went out the back door and made my way to the beach. I knew Zale would be there, most likely sat on the sand flashbacking to the arena. He goes there at least once a week, and you can guarantee he'll be there on reaping day, remembering the time that he was picked out of the lottery.

On the way there I saw Molly and Coral, my classmates and two best friends. They were both the same age as me, so they have the same chance of being reaped as me. There were so many people in my position right now all across Panem that it doesn't seem likely that my name would be drawn out of the glass bowl. I mean, all those hundreds of pieces of paper with candidates names typed on them, the chance that your name would be picked is very slim. But we all worry - someone has got to be chosen. As long as your name is written on even one of those slips, there's still a chance.

_May the odds be ever in your favour_.

Molly, the smaller of the two, waved at me, calling me over. They were stood by the Mayor's house. Molly seemed so fragile and tiny, if she ever got picked for the games I doubt she'd make it back out. Coral looked like a nervous wreck; she was fiddling with the hem of her skirt, her hands shaking.

"I hate this time of year." Coral said as I reached them. One more reaping after this one, then we'll be free. As free as we'll ever be with the Capitol in command. Since I was twelve and was entered into my first reaping I've been counting down the years.

"Don't we all?" I replied.

"After the reaping do you want to go down by the pier?" Molly asked us. It's a little optimistic arranging plans for after the reaping, but there are about two hundred girls' names in District Four's glass bowl, what's the chance of any of us three being picked?

We all agreed, and I went on my way to meet my brother. It was getting closer and closer to one o' clock when the whole of the district have to congregate at the Justice Building.

Just as I predicted, Zale was sat down on the beach watching the waves roll across the sand. I didn't say anything, but sat down next to him, watching the white froth of the sea and the late morning sun reflecting off his blonde hair. Everyone says we look like twins: same hair and eye colour, same skin tone, but there was three years difference between us.

"Hey Sis." He greeted. "I wish I didn't have to go back there." By 'there' I presumed he meant the Capitol to mentor the two new tributes. It must be horrible, watching the two kids you've taught die by the hands of another. Kids that you've gotten to know before they are forced into the arena.

"They wouldn't have a chance without you." I say, which is true. Zale's experiences in the arena five years ago could be the life or death of a tribute. His knowledge of how to survive the games is precious. Victors can only mentor until another tribute from their district wins one of the games, and then they'll take over. However, no one from Four has won the games since Zale, so he has no choice but to stick at it. "Come on, we've got to get ready."

I got up, and he followed suit walking back to the house. We used to live in another house, kind of like a large shack, but since Zale won the games they moved us to the victor's village where we were never short of food, money or comfort. Only two other houses out of the twelve were occupied by previous victors and their families. I only knew one of them. His name was Dylan. He won the games two years before Zale and had been my brother's mentor. The two had been classmates together.

I put on my mother's dress and decided to wear my white sandals. The dress feels amazing on my body; it's light and allows my skin to breathe in the hot and humid weather. When the foghorn sounded, I walked over to the square with my parents and Zale and I recognised a few faces, people who I go to school with. We all have a day off for the reaping.

"Whatever happens, Lily, know that we are always behind you." My father said. His words brought tears to my eyes. Because I'm seventeen my name is entered twenty four times. I was grateful that I didn't have to apply for tesserae. I hugged my family and got in line with the other candidates, watching my family stand at the edges of the square where everyone who isn't entered waits and watches. When I am at the front of the queue a female Peacekeeper pricks my finger and lets a spot of blood drip onto a screen. It comes up with my name, age, and how many times I've been entered. Afterwards I take my place with the other seventeen year olds. I find Molly and Coral in the crowd and stand with them. We grip onto each others hands, refusing to let go.

A woman walks onto the stage in front of the Justice Building, the whole square goes quiet. Daphnie Pearl is wearing the fashion of the Capitol, which I think looks ridiculous. Her hair is dyed dark blue in colour. Because she is so proud to be the escort of District Four she decided to colour her hair the shades of the sea. She wears a shirt and skirt the same colour with killer heels, and her eyelashes are obviously fake, being about as long is my little finger with a diamond on the end of each lash. Her skin is deathly pale and she thinks she looks fabulous. Little does she know that everyone in this vicinity is silently laughing at her right now.

"Welcome, District Four, to the sixteenth Hunger Games! I have a film that I want you all to watch and then we'll get to the exciting part!" She squeals. I hate it when she refers to the reaping as the 'exciting part'. The part where a boy and girl find out they are most likely not going to live past next week. It's sickening. The Capitol think that the Hunger Games are entertaining, a must watch reality TV show. Maybe we should put their kids into the reaping and see how they like it.

'War, terrible war…' The exact same film plays every year. It's about how the Hunger Games started, and it shows the districts who's in power, and how much control the Capitol have over us. Them words aren't said exactly, but you get the jist.

"Now let's start the reaping. Ladies first!" she grins when the film finishes. I can see the Mayor looking at Daphnie in disgust. She walks over to the glass bowl with the girls names in and dips her hand in, shuffling the papers around until she picks one right at the bottom. My heart hammers in my chest as she unfolds the piece of paper that holds the fate of one girl in this square. She takes a deep breath and shouts the girl's name into the microphone.

"Lily Palomar!"

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I haven't written in first person for a while ^.^ District Four has always been my favourite district, I just love the beach and the ocean and I was born in a seaside town so it just feels like home to me. :) This chapter was a bit predicatable - I apologise. I hope it will get more interesting later on. More chapters to come!**

**To see full tribute list please visit my profile. :)**

**Please review, I really appreciate it and it encourages me to write!  
**


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: The Hunger Games trilogy belongs to Suzanne Collins who is an amazing writer. However, the characters in the fanfic belong to me.**

* * *

_~Chapter Two~_

I think I went into shock. My name rattled around in my head in Daphnie's high pitched voice. I barely registered that Molly and Coral had started weeping loudly, hugging me. My whole body had gone numb. No. _No_. I can't be going into the arena. Who was going to feed Cal and Red? Who was going to distract my brother from the memories of his games? Who was going to finish my Father's net off?

"Lily Palomar, where are you?" Daphnie asked, searching the crowd. "Come up here, don't be shy." My two best friends let go of me and my legs started moving of their own accord towards the stage. Four Peacekeepers surrounded me, guiding me to the stage. Don't make me go up there, _please_. Don't make me go on that train to the Capitol.

"Lily!" I vaguely heard my brother howl as I walked up the steps to my doom. "No!" He was being restrained by Peacekeepers. Poor Zale. Poor Mum and Dad, having to watch two of their children go into the arena. It wasn't fair.

Daphnie positioned me to her left while she picked the boy's name from the other glass bowl. I stared at my audience, waiting for the next name to be called. They don't care that I'm going to fight for my life; they're just relieved that it wasn't them. I know, as I think this every year, glad that it wasn't my name that was called out. The only people who did care were Molly, Coral and my family, but neither of my friends came forward to volunteer in my place. I didn't blame them.

"Dagon Tri!" Daphnie called. The male tribute walked on stage and I just about recognised him. He's in the year above me at school. He looks strong, someone who could easily kill someone like me, but he looks as shocked and as upset as I feel. "Put your hands together for the brave and courageous District Four tributes of the sixteenth Hunger Games."

Dagon and I were forced to shake hands, but neither of us looked each other in the eye. A few people clapped, mainly the mayor and the trainers who teach teenagers the skills required to survive the games. I've been to a few sessions a month since I was eleven just in case something like this happened. I hope they come in handy.

A Peacekeeper ushered Dagon and I into the Justice Building, shoving us into separate rooms and slamming the doors, locking them from the outside. The room I was in was simply decorated, just the one chair for the unlucky tribute and a few paintings of the ocean hung up on the wall. It dawned on me that I would probably never see the beautiful waves again.

The doors burst open and Zale rushed in, knocking into me so hard that I almost fell over the chair. I hugged him back, the tears finally rolling down my cheeks. I vaguely overheard a Peacekeeper telling him he had three minutes.

"Don't make me go in there, Zale." I whispered. His arms tightened around me as I said the words. He understands how I feel; he's been through this all before. He knows what it's like to say goodbye to your loved ones, to face the possibility of never seeing them again. I remember when it was Zale in my position. I was only twelve, my first reaping. He was so focused on getting me through it and reassuring me that I wouldn't be chosen that I didn't think for one second that he was going to be picked from the bowl.

"I am going to make sure you win." He said. I forgot until now that he was going to be my mentor. Oh, the Capitol is going to love this. I can imagine the headlines: _Zale Palomar, victor of the eleventh Hunger Games, mentors his little sister in this year's games. _I guess this means I'm going to be in the spotlight, but maybe I'll get some sponsors because of it. It occurs to me that the Gamemakers may have set this up; they've always been suckers for a good show.

"Have you seen the male tribute?" I sobbed, burying my head into his shirt. My parents came into view and I let go of Zale, taking hold of Mum while tears streamed down her face.

"We'll find out your strengths and use them to your advantage." Zale said, and I liked the way he said 'we'. Even though I'd be on my own in the arena, Zale will be watching over me, trying to get as many sponsors as he can for me.

Mum was in pieces. Her face had gone bright red, and her eyes looked sore from crying. Her hand was full of tissues and she was dabbing the corner of her eyes.

"Sweetie, I love you." She said. I swallowed down another wave of tears. I hated how she sounded like she was saying goodbye for good. I turned to my Father, who clasped my shoulder and brought me into one of his big bear hugs.

"You are going to win." He whispered into my ear for only me to hear. He believes in me. If he can, then I can believe in myself. I _need_ to get through these games; my family can't bare anymore heartache.

"I'll try." I whispered back. He dropped his arms and looked me in the eye. "I will." I corrected, "I will win." A Peacekeeper strode into the room and made my family leave. "Feed Cal and Red!" I called after my parents. Zale was instructed to take a car to the train station and to wait for us there.

"See you later." He said to me, walking out the room. Daphnie then came in, saying that we were running late and had to board the train _pronto_.

"Zale, train! Now!" She shouted at my brother who was still lingering by the door.

"Yes, I'm going, I'm going." He mumbled. He's told me a lot about Daphnie over the years, about how much he didn't like her. He calls her a 'wannabe Damsel'. Damsels are pretty little fish that live off the coast of Four. They are dark blue in colour, extremely difficult to catch, and can be aggressive. I can see where Zale is coming from, Daphnie looks just like one with her dark blue hair and thick black eyeliner around her eyes.

She led Dagon and I out the back door of the building and waiting on the road was a car, ready to take us to the station where the Capitol train will be waiting to transport us. On the journey there Daphnie attempted to make conversation, but Dagon and I ignored her. I stared out the window, tears rolling down my cheeks as I burned the sight of the ocean into my long term memory.

Sat on the tracks at the station was the train. On the side of it in block black letters were the words 'DISTRICT FOUR'. The interior of the carriage was decorated in true Capitol style. Zale was already sat down on one of the sofas and I immediately went to sit next to him.

"What do you think?" He asked me, taking a sip out of his glass.

"Hideous." I replied. I've never liked the Capitol style; it was much too fussy for me. Zale laughed, agreeing with me. I bet District One tributes loved the Capitol trains, seeing as their industry is luxury, but saying that they're probably used to all the bright carpets and solid wood furniture.

"This is what I've had to put up with for the last five years."

"I want you two to get along, not like last year's tributes. They were a nightmare!" Daphnie said as Dagon sat down opposite me with a plate of what looked like cheesecake that he'd gotten from the table laden with sweet and savoury food. What was the point in making friends and getting along when you've got to kill each other in the end? However, I smiled at him. Maybe he'd make a good ally. "You've got to live with each other for the next few days, so it would be better for all of us if you didn't bicker." I saw Zale roll his eyes at her as she walked away.

"So, what have we got to do to survive this thing?" Dagon asked. I vaguely remember him walking into some of the training sessions. Possible tributes from districts One, Two and Four all have the option to train for the games. It's against the rules, but no one stops us. The tributes from these districts are nicknamed the Careers and normally team up at the start of the game. I hardly looked like a Career. I was petite; I'm sure Dagon could beat me if it was him against three of me.

"Find water as soon as possible, it'll be your new best friend. Find shelter until you get your bearings and do everything you can to stay alive." Zale answered. _Stay alive_. I could have thought of that one myself. "What is your chosen weapon?"

"Sword or knife." Dagon replied. I guess he was a close range fighter.

"They'll be plenty of them in the arena, I'm sure." I said. Dagon looked at me like he didn't know I was there before I spoke. He eyed me up and down, scowling.

"What?" I demanded.

"Nothing." I saw Zale eyeing Dagon and the tension in the room began to rise. I needed to leave before I suffocated. The doors to the bedrooms were at the back of the carriage. I laid on my bed and thought of all the possible ways I could avoid getting killed.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the second chapter! It's finally the summer holidays, so no more exam stress.  
**

**Please review, it encourages me to write! :)  
**


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: You all know who wrote THG, the beautiful books belong to her :)**

* * *

_~Chapter Three~_

"Everybody up! Breakfast is ready!" I awoke to the noise of Daphnie's voice. It was even higher when she shouted. Her funny Capitol accent made it worse. She hammered on my door vigorously; I honestly thought she was going to knock it down. I got dressed into a sky blue dress which was in the wardrobe at the side of my bed and walked into the main carriage where everyone was sat.

"Did you have nice sleep?" Daphnie asked me. "These train beds are extremely uncomfortable, don't you think Zale?" My brother ignored her, playing with his food, not really wanting to eat any of it. The beds were the comfiest that I had ever slept on, not that I got much sleep. How could she complain? They were a lot more comfortable than the ones back home.

"I couldn't sleep." I said. How could I after the events of yesterday? I was tossing and turning all night trying to get the images of previous Hunger Games out of my head.

I looked at the food spread out across the table. I wasn't hungry, but nibbled at pieces of bacon and toast. Meat was rare in District Four, it cost a bomb. Our main diet was fish. Most of the hauls have to go to the Capitol, but the fishermen sneak a few back to the district for the poor to eat. Dagon was wolfing down his breakfast. His plate was full of sausages, bacon, an egg, a piece of toast and a hash brown. Only the rich in Four can afford to have a breakfast like that.

"We should be arriving in the Capitol very soon." Daphnie said. I've only heard rumours of what the Capitol looks like. No one has ever been in my district apart from the victors, and they don't like talking about it.

"You should really eat, Lily. You'll need your strength up." Zale advised me.

"Like you're eating?" I said watching him still pick at his food. I guess he wasn't that hungry either. I could understand where he was coming from though, we will be going to the training centre for the next couple of days to practice our skills and impress the Gamemakers.

After everyone had finished and Dagon had gulped down his second helping I walked over to the window by the sofas and looked out. There were multiple tall buildings in the distance which we were tearing towards at two hundred miles per hour. Soon enough the train entered a tunnel and came out the other side into the station. There was a train in front of us; I could just make out 'DISTRICT THREE' printed on the side. A group of people were walking out of the train, separated from the wild Capitol crowd by a glass wall. One of the men was dressed in typical Capitol fashion, so I presumed he was District Three's escort. I recognised the older woman to be Pyla Switch. She won the games eleven years ago when the arena was a vast desert. She's District Three's only victor. The other two people were the tributes. The girl looked around fifteen, and the boy about thirteen. Both looked terrified.

When the crowd noticed our train pulling in they went wild, cheering and screaming. Zale had mentioned this, that the Capitol citizens adored the Career tributes, mainly because we tended to be more brutal in the games.

We walked off the train towards a tall building which I recognised from the TV. It is where we will be staying until we are transported to the arena. I knew the cameras were on me and my fellow companions, and that my family and friends back home will be watching me. I put on a brave face, staring at the door of the building we will be walking through, the door that will give me privacy. I saw District Six's train pulling up behind ours before we entered the building.

Daphnie guided us straight to the prep room, ordering Zale to follow her up to the apartment. The room felt very sterile and cold, like a hospital. Each tribute had their own individual prep area, but we couldn't see each other for the heavy grey curtains that surrounded each area. I was led to a bed where two other people were stood, and when I sat down a woman dressed in a bright yellow suit pulled the curtain around us.

"Lily Palomar of District Four?" She asked me, referring to a transparent screen which I guessed had all my details on it.

"Yes." I replied, looking around. Surrounding my bed was all sorts of instruments: razors, waxing kits, tweezers, hairbrushes and more. I wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible.

"Welcome!" Another voice said. It came from behind me where the two other women were stood. The one that had spoke had dyed her hair the colours of the rainbow. "We are your prep team for the next week!" She said enthusiastically.

"I'm Hestia," the yellow-suited woman said, "and this is Clio," she gestured to the woman with the multicoloured hair, "and Sabrina."

"We're here to make you look pretty for the tribute ceremony tonight and the interviews later on." Sabrina said. She clapped her hands together in excitement like a child. Hestia ordered me to get changed into a blue gown. I did so, and then lied down on the bed, which was hard and cold.

Over the next few hours my prep team waxed my legs, plucked my eyebrows, washed, brushed and styled my hair and all sorts of other stuff. They applied make-up to my face and curled my hair, ready for the tribute ceremony. I tolerated them poking and prodding me as I imagined myself playing in the ocean with Zale like we did when we were younger. I could hear the waves of the sea splashing against me until Clio and Sabrina started to wax my legs. I cried out in pain, my hands in fists.

After they were satisfied they escorted me to a room full of people, horses and shiny black carriages. I spotted Zale in the crowd and rushed towards him. He was talking to Daphnie, Dagon and two other people who I had never met before.

"Hello," The man said. The woman was fussing over Dagon's hair, making sure it did what she wanted it to do. "My name is Pan and I will be your stylist." He looked quite young compared to all the other stylists that I had seen on TV. His hair was bright purple, but other than that he didn't dress as extravagantly as other Capitol citizens did.

"Just don't make her look stupid. At my tribute ceremony I was dressed in scales with a dorsal fin attached to my back. My fellow tribute was a mermaid." Zale said, and I suppressed myself from laughing. I remember watching him in his chariot, dressed like a big ugly fish. The look on his face sealed the deal. It was the only time I ever laughed when Zale was competing.

"I have a much more sophisticated idea in my mind." Pan said. "The dress is ready; and it looks like _you_ are ready." I noticed how he never used my name, how I'm just another tribute to dress up. Maybe he just didn't want to get too attached.

My prep team was holding a big grey bag between the three of them with the number '4' printed on it. The led me into a side room where they helped me get changed into the dress. I must say it was a lot more 'sophisticated' than Zale's outfit. The top half was plain and simple in the colour cream, but as your eyes moved down the dress towards the floor the colour merged into a dark blue. The skirt looked like large fish scales which sparkled in the light, growing in size the closer to the floor they were. I twirled around once, loving the feel of it. It was different from the other designs I've seen District Four wear.

Back in the room with the crowd of people, I realised they were the other tributes, along with their prep teams, stylists, escorts and mentors. It was the first time I have seen who I'm up against apart from the brief glimpse of the District Three tributes. The carriages were now lined up, and Dagon was already in our carriage, the forth one along. I climbed up so I was stood next to him, looking down at my brother, prep team and Daphnie. Hestia reached up to fuss over my make-up, and Clio checked my hair, making sure the curls that fell down my back were perfect.

Looking around I saw I tall, broad boy who was stood in the District One carriage at the front. He seemed to sense me watching him and he turned around, glaring at me. I swallowed. The look in his eye wasn't a friendly one, but I refused to look away first. If I was up against someone like him, I needed all the sponsors I could get. Finally, a woman who I recognised as One's mentor said something to him and he looked away. I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding.

"Wave at the crowd, make them like you." Zale advised as the horses started to move. "Smile like you mean it." They trotted down a runway, and suddenly we were surrounded by a mass of people, cheering and whooping as we flew by. I did as Zale said and smiled up at the people who determined my fate. If I didn't get sponsors my chances of survival were slim. I waved up at them, listening to the commentator, Ammon Pierce, giving his opinion on our costumes.

The horses finally stopped at the end of the runway in a semi circle. We were standing before the Presidents podium, who stood up to say his speech. I remembered President Snow coming into power the beginning of this year. This was his first Hunger Games.

"Welcome, tributes. We welcome you. We salute your courage and your sacrifice. We wish you a happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favour." Presidents Snow said, his voice booming around the vast stadium. When he finished his speech, the horses turned back around and started to trot back to where we came from. Looking at all the other tributes, I don't think the odds will ever be in my favour.

"Each district has their own floor, and because you are from District Four we will be staying on the forth floor." Daphnie explained as we travelled up in the elevator. The elevator 'dinged' and the doors opened, and we walked into the apartment which will be our home for the next few days, descending down some steps to enter the living area. It was decorated in the same style as the Capitol train. There was no one else in the apartment apart from two Avox in one corner of the living area. Daphnie told us on the train not to speak to them unless we were to give them an order. They were there to serve us, nothing more. Zale had mentioned them when he arrived back home after his games, saying that they're tongues had been cut out by the Capitol as they had committed a crime, and their punishment was to work as slaves for the rest of their lives.

I went straight up to my room, not wanting to talk to anyone. I wanted to be on my own, to reflect on my thoughts. Time was passing by quickly, and the time when we had to go down to the arena was creeping up.

My bedroom was decorated in blues and greens, with paintings of beaches and the sea hung up in frames on the wall. Even though they weren't the same as the real thing, and they weren't pictures of the beaches in Four, they made me feel extremely homesick. All I wanted to do was go home, wrap my family and friends in my arms and never let go. I wanted to dip my toes in the ocean, walk until I am waist high in the salty water.

On one wall of the room was a screen with a picture of the Capitol, with people walking down the streets, going into bars and restaurants without a care in the world. There was a remote on the table next to me, and I picked it up and pressed some random buttons, seeing what they would do. The screen switched from one camera to the next: a desert, the streets of the Capitol, a forest. I kept flicking through them until I got to one that made it feel like my heart was breaking in two. It was a picture of the ocean, the waves moving with the invisible wind. The familiar sound of home filled my ears. The call of a gull echoed around the room.

"Can I come in?" My brother asked, knocking gently on my door. I answered him and he walked in. I switched the screen back to the view of the Capitol; I couldn't bear to watch the ocean right now, but Zale had caught a glimpse of it. "You won't have any time to think about home while you're here. You need to train."

"I'm not in the mood, Zale." I said. I know how to look after myself in the wilderness; I took training sessions back in Four. I know which plants can heal and what species of fish were poisonous and which were edible, I know how to make nets to catch fish. So long as there is a river full of the scaly critters I'd be fine food wise.

"Lily, you have three days. I am going to make you cram everything you can into your brain to help you survive, work those muscles and learn how to use a sword. Listen to me; I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure you win. Please don't make it hard." I looked at him, his eyes bright and passionate for the first time in years, determined for me to win.

"I'll try my best." I say, for him.

"Tomorrow you'll be going down to the training centre. Try to make some allies." I'm already classed as a 'Career', I doubt any other district apart from One and Two would want me.

* * *

**Please review! :)**


End file.
